New Developments in the Retail Segments
Surrogate Offspring, Karma's New Pet Division * Jimmy Dew Ballistic Knit Fashion Lines * Sureshot Double Caliber Shotguns * Alien Shore Cosmetic Surgeries New SLA Approved Vehicle Options: Powerline Buses Powerline Bus At last, an affordable armored transporter for operative squads! This base model seats seven passengers plus driver, all with full kit. The design of the chassis is taken from the time-tested Battle Taxi, with a rigid body designed specially by EXOarms. The driver compartment is given a 180 degree slot window and recessed mirrors to make maneouvering in tight areas a cinch. Although this version is not supllied with any weapons, punch-out hardpoints are provided for retro-fitting. Electronics-wise, the vehicle comes with a 200km AV comms unit made by BluntPau as standard, and a motion-intelligent security system, also by BluntPau is available for just 1,000c! Type: APC Max. Speed: 130 kph Skill: Drive, Military Cost: 42,000c PV/ID: 15/300 Crew/Passengers: 1/7 Powerline Forte A long-wheelbase version of the last model, available with extra seating or storage space options as required. Type: APC Max. Speed: 110 kph Skill: Drive, Military Cost: 55,000c PV/ID: 15/300 Crew/Passengers: 1/7 with extra cargo or 1/10 Powerline Cruiser This special edition is limited to only 200,000 production models! Including a Powerline Turbo 7.9 Nucleon Hydrogen Reactor engine for that heavy acceleration boost Operatives need, sleek styling from none other than Bill Mitchem, creator of the General Armaments Sting Ray - and now with optional turret systems! Type: APC Max. Speed: 180 kph Skill: Drive, Military Cost: 80,000c (+ limited availablity) PV/ID: 17/400 Crew/Passengers: 1/7 Customisation SLA have arranged a low-cost upgrade system for owners of Powerline Buses. Paint jobs in any one of 400 metallic, pearlescent, gloss or matt shades are a measly 120c, or 140c for the Powerline Forte. Custom patterns and designs can be checked over with a drafter and a technician, and are available for 50 c per colour used (min. 3 colours), or a straight 2,500 c fee for a full 256 colour stipplled image. Zaikuro Samurai Picture the situation: you're responding to a Red Alert. You straddle your shiny new Calaharvey, all intimidating bulges and chopped accessories. Power! You roar off, ready to make your hero entrance at the scene of the crime. You see the site ahead of you, flames, gunfire and blood. You feel.... small. The reason you feel small is that you're on a bike, and you're surrounded by Battle Taxis, Kilcopters, armoured limos and even the occasional SLA Powerbus. They couls all reverse over you without noticing. Your steed's mighty roar becomes a sad little whimper among the eight-litre supercharged V12s. And this is why you need a Zaikuro Samurai. It's a bike. Well, it used to be. This is a bike that's taller than you are. The frame is taken from an 899SD Zaikuro 500, the bike that's won the Orienta 2-500 five years in a row. The 28" diameter, 6" width wheels are designed by Augustus and the bodywork is sheer Zaikuro glam. The ordnance rack, carried on a gracefully geometrical extension of the pillion above the rider's head can be full of anything you want; lights, flares, rockets, cameras, loud hailers... if you can name it, you can fit it. Controlling this monster is made easy with a full power-assisted system. The traditional handlebars are replaced with two horizontal joysticks mounted on the inside walls of the control cavity, which also houses a full system readout and command pad. The other advantage to this system is that the rider can easily take one hand off a joystick to control other functions of the bike while maintain full control with the remaining hand. The Ordnance rack has sixteen bays, arranged in four rows of four. Each bay can hold one of the following items: Floodlight 50c Spotlight 50c Loudhailer (miked to helmet) 40c Camera 230c 200km AV comm suite 300c Flares (each bay holds four flares. They travel 200m and burn for eight minutes) 50c per bay, . Guidance pod (req'd for rockets) 500c Rockets (1 per bay) 100c Rules for rockets: A guidance pod must be fitted to use rockets. Rider selects target via display in control cavity, and a rocket fires.The guidance pod will attempt to keep a laser trained on the target for the rocket to follow, but if the bike veers hard the lock will be lost and the rocket will collateral damage and plenty of embarrassment for the rider. To this end, after selecting a target (taking one phase) the rider must make a Drive/Motorbike roll as the "hit" roll for the attack, with whatever modifiers the GM deems appropriate, for e.g. a fast moving target. If and when it hits, the rocket does damage as for a frag grenade: blast rating 10, PEN 6. Other fittings may be available at the GMs discretion. Type: Motorbike Max. Speed: 270 kph Skill: Drive, Motorbike Cost: 17,000c PV/ID: 5/100 Crew/Passengers: 1/1 Things to Spend Credits On